Dragon Quest IX: Hüter des Himmels
Dragon Quest IX: Hüter des Himmels ist ein Spiel für den Nintendo DS, welches erstmals am 11. Juli 2009 in Japan erschien. Am 23. Juli 2010 erschien es dann schließlich auch in Europa. Developers des Spiels sind Level-5 und Square Enix. Publisher sind Nintendo und Square Enix, wobei Square Enix das Spiel in Japan herausgibt. Handlung Zugegeben: Der englische Untertitel „Sentinels of the Starry Skies“ hört sich definitiv besser an, doch inhaltlich besser trifft es die deutsche Version auf jeden Fall. Man beginnt das Abenteuer nämlich in einem Königreich der Engel, welches um einen enorm großen Weltenbaum namens Yggdrassil erbaut wurde. Der erstellte Held gehört diesen Engeln an, deren Aufgabe es ist die Menschen in der Welt unterhalb der Wolken zu beschützen. Wenn eine couragierte Tat begangen wurde, erhält man von den Menschen Zeichen der Dankbarkeit, welche nur für das Engelsvolk sichtbar sind und aufgenommen werden können. Die eingesammelte Dankbarkeit zeigen die Engel dem Weltenbaum, doch zu Beginn des Abenteuers ereignet sich ein Zwischenfall, der den Hauptcharakter in die Welt der Menschen weht. Zuvor noch verborgen vor ihnen, ist der Held oder die Heldin plötzlich sichtbar für die Menschheit, doch das von dem Spieler beschützte Dorf merkt schnell, dass man den selben Namen tragt wie die von den Menschen genannte „Schutzgöttin“, weshalb der Verdacht herumgeht, dass man tatsächlich der angehimmelte Beschützer ist. Man hat seine Engelsflügel verloren und kann nicht wieder zum Weltenbaum zurückkehren, denn dafür benötigt an die himmlische Arche, die allerdings Früchte der Göttin benötigt, die nur am Weltenbaum wachsen. Gameplay Man kann seinen Charakter selbst gestalten.|thumb|200px|left Sobald man ein neues Spiel startet, öffnet sich erst einmal ein wirklich gelungenes Menü für die Charakter-Erstellung. Im bekannten Stil von Akira Toriyama, der selbstverständlich erneut für das Charakter- und Gegnerdesign verantwortlich war, kann man typische Dragon Ball-Helden zusammenbasteln. Einige Variationen erinnern doch stark an Son Goku, Bulma und Co., doch letztendlich gibt es unglaublich viele Möglichkeiten. Man kann die Größe – und damit ungefähr das gewünschte Alter – wählen und darf danach jeweils zehn verschiedene Optionen für die Frisur, Haarfarbe, Hautfarbe, Gesichtsausdruck, Augenfarbe, das Geschlecht sowie natürlich einen frei wählbaren Namen eingeben. Der Clou dabei ist: Man kann selbst bis zu drei Gefährten mit dem gleichen Muster erstellen. Der Spieler darf sie sogar aus der Gruppe verbannen und neue Charaktere erstellen. Wer zu faul dafür ist, kann aber auch einfach vorgefertigte Charaktere in die Gruppe aufnehmen. Bei all der grandiosen Freiheit, die man von J-RPGs kaum gewohnt ist, hat es natürlich auch so seinen Nachteil. Man hat nicht den typischen Helden, der sich während des Abenteuers seinem Schicksal stellen muss, sondern vielmehr handelt es sich um Charakter X, der in eine Spielwelt importiert wird. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass der Hauptcharakter nicht allzu stark in die persönliche Ebene gezogen wird, da Äußerungen immer allgemein gehalten werden müssen. Gerade wenn man sich Dragon Quest IX: Hüter des Himmels anschaut und an die drei Remakes von Dragon Quest IV bis VI zurückdenkt, so fallen einem sofort einige Verbesserungen auf. So lässt sich die Kamera beispielsweise durch Halten des B-Knopfs an den Charakter heranzoomen, während man sie wie schon in den Remakes auch drehen darf. Es macht wirklich Spaß seinen Charakter immer mal wieder zu betrachten, denn durch das extrem umfangreiche Ausrüstungssystem sieht sein Liebling ständig anders aus. Neben der gewünschten Waffe kann man seine Schützlinge mit einem Schild sowie Kopfbedeckungen, Kleider und Rüstungen, Handschuhe, Hosen, Schuhen und Ringen ausstatten. Im Menü sieht man dabei eine Großansicht des auszurüstenden Charakters und kann die Änderungen sofort einsehen. Da kann man schon so seine eigene Mode-Collection erschaffen, sobald man einige Ausrüstungsgegenstände von dem abnormalen Umfang des Repertoires gesammelt hat. Man kann den Charakter im Menü auch um 360 Grad drehen, falls man Wert auf einen entzückenden Rücken legt. Die neue Weltkarte.|thumb Die Weltkarte wurde generalüberholt und kommt in für Nintendo DS-Verhältnisse moderner 3D-Pracht daher. Die triste 2D-Draufsicht aus den Remakes wurde zum Glück verworfen und auch die nervigen Zufallskämpfe wurden verbannt. Die Gegner sind allesamt auf der sehr umfangreichen Karte sichtbar, sodass dem Spieler letztendlich die Freiheit geboten wird, wann und wo trainiert und gegen welche Gegner gekämpft werden soll. Damit wirkte man der typischen Monotonie aus vergangenen Dragon Quest-Teilen entgegen und bringt die Serie in die Gegenwart. Leider kann man auf der Weltkarte nicht die Kamera drehen, wie es in Städten und Dungeons der Fall ist. Dies würde bei der Suche nach geeigneten Gegnern auf der Weltkarte sehr weiterhelfen und beschränkt auch etwas das Freiheitsgefühl. Akustisch macht das Spiel einen sehr guten Eindruck. Einzig nervig ist das ständig gleiche Stadt-Theme, das mit der Zeit mächtig auf die Nerven gehen kann. Etwas schade, dass man keine individuellen Stücke passend zur Umgebung und der Atmosphäre integriert hat, aber weiter tragisch ist das auf einem Handheld nun auch nicht. Das Spiel lässt lediglich einen Speicherstand zu. Dragon Quest IX lässt dem Spieler nicht nur bei der Charaktererstellung, sondern auch bei der Charakterentwickung viele Freiheiten. Steigt man ein Level auf, so erhält man Skill Points. Die kann man – leider nur sofort nach dem Levelaufstieg – auf gewünschte Attribute verteilen. Zum Beispiel Schwertfähigkeiten oder Pendants dazu für Peitschen, Stäbe und Co. Je nachdem welcher Klasse der Charakter in der Gruppe angehört. Bei einer gewissen Anzahl an eingesetzten Skill Points erhält man bestimmte Fähigkeiten wie zum Beispiel Spezialattacken oder dauerhafte Statusboni wie Schwert-Angriff + 10%. Das Problem dabei ist: Der Spieler kann nicht alle Werte auf das Maximum bringen, weshalb man eine ausgewogene Verteilung mit nur einzelnen Spezialisierungen vornehmen sollte. Im Menü sieht man übrigens wie bei den Vorgängern nicht wie viele Erfahrungspunkte man für den nächsten Levelanstieg benötigt. Es hat zwar Tradition bei Dragon Quest, dass man extra die Kirche aufsuchen und sich erzählen lassen muss, wann es endlich so weit ist, doch eigentlich sollte man auch von dieser Tradition abrücken, denn mich stört diese fehlende Information im Menü. Was ihr allerdings seht, sind die einzelnen Attributwerte wie Stärke, Attacke, Verteidigung, Magie etc., die wie für die Serie gewohnt sehr niedrige Werte annehmen. Dragon Quest IX: Hüter des Himmels bietet eine Menge Suchtpotenzial und sobald man ein paar Stunden gespielt hat, wird man feststellen, dass es unglaublich schwer ist sich von seinem Nintendo DS zu trennen. Einer der Gründe dafür ist das Alchemie-System. Nicht, dass es nicht schon genug Ausrüstungsgegenstände geben würde – man kann sogar neue Gegenstände mit Alchemie erschaffen. Dazu benötigt man Alchemie-Materialien, die man beispielsweise in Truhen finden könnt. Übrigens: Schätze erscheinen auf der Weltkarte immer wieder, wodurch einem niemals Items ausgehen können. Hat man nun noch ein passendes Rezept, kann man im Alchemie-Topf seiner Experimentierfreudigkeit freien Lauf lassen. Dragon Quest IX hat tatsächlich so etwas wie In-Game Trophäen. Erlangt man bestimmte Fähigkeiten, so erhält man eine Auszeichnung dafür im Menü. Ein typischer Kampf.|thumb Das wiederkehrende, rundenbasierte Kampfsystem in Dragon Quest IX: Hüter des Himmels war auch schon vor der Ankündigung vorgezeichnet, denn das ist eines der zentralen Elemente der legendären Serie aus Japan. Doch gleichzeitig kritisierte man die Serie oft dafür, dass die Kämpfe zu leicht und das Kampfsystem schlichtweg zu simpel ist. Am Aufbau wurde auch bei Dragon Quest IX: Hüter des Himmels nicht viel verändert, doch im Gegensatz zu früheren Teilen der Serie wurde der Schwierigkeitsgrad deutlich erhöht. Zu Beginn des Abenteuers merkt man davon wenig, doch sobald man seine Gruppe frei bestimmen kann und einfach ohne gut trainierter Gruppe zum nächsten Boss kommt, wird man schneller ins Gras beißen als einem lieb ist. Das liegt daran, dass man nun selbst bestimmen kann wann und wo man trainiert. Trainiert man nicht, ist man zu schwach. Diese neue Art von Freiheit ist im Vergleich zu den Vorgängern besser, denn bei den Remakes hat man meist den Level, der euch vom Spiel vorgegeben wird. Insofern kann man durch das gezielte Trainieren nun den Schwierigkeitsgrad selbst aussuchen. Man kann zu schwach oder zu stark sein, aber das Spiel kann einen nicht mehr dazu zwingen ein konstant schweres Abenteuer zu durchqueren. Glücklicherweise gibt die Handlung einen oft Hinweise, dass einen ein schwer zu bezwingender Gegner erwartet und man kann sich letztlich darauf einstellen. Das ist bei Dragon Quest IX aber kein Problem, denn die Kämpfe machen Laune. Sie gehen sehr flott von der Hand, keine langen Übergänge zwischen normaler und Kampfansicht, die Eingabe der Befehle erfolgt mit einem einzigen Klick. Man kann also sehr schnell trainieren, sofern man die richtigen Gegner ausfindig macht. Auch das ist kein Problem, denn in Dragon Quest IX findet ihr eine Menge Datenbanken im Menü. Dazu zählt auch das Monsterbuch, das euch die Gegner durchnummeriert und unter anderem anzeigt, wie viele Erfahrungspunkte man von dem jeweiligen Gegner erhält. Entwicklung Dragon Quest IX: Hoshizora no Mamoribito (ドラゴンクエストIX 星空の守り人, Doragon Kuesuto IX: Hoshizora no Mamoribito, dt. „Dragon Quest IX: Hüter des Himmels“) ist der neunte Ableger der „Dragon Quest“-Reihe, der von Level-5 entwickelt und von Square Enix vertrieben wird. Am 19. August 2006 bestätigte der „Dragon Quest“-Komponist Koichi Sugiyama, dass sich Dragon Quest IX in Entwicklung befindet. Am 12. Dezember 2006 wurde während einer Pressekonferenz anlässlich des 20-jährigen Jubiläum des „Dragon Quest“-Franchises angekündigt, dass Dragon Quest IX exklusiv für den Nintendo DS erscheinen wird. Dies macht es zum ersten Teil der Hauptserie, der ausschließlich auf einem Handheld erscheint. Dragon Quest IX wird über ein rundenbasiertes Kampfsystem verfügen, außerdem wird es einen kooperativen Onlinemodus mit bis zu vier Spielern geben. Gerüchten zufolge könnte dieser Onlinepart jedoch zugunsten eines eigenständigen Onlinespiels gestrichen werden. Bestätigt hingegen wurden herunterladbare Inhalte wie z. B. Quests und diverse Gegenstände. Eine Händlerin in einer Bar betreibt zu diesem Zweck einen „Online-Shop“, in dem man via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection eine Onlineverbindung aufbauen kann, um angebotene Inhalte zu kaufen. Am 12. Februar 2009 gab Square Enix bekannt, dass sich Dragon Quest IX auf den 11. Juli 2009 verschieben wird. Der japanische Veröffentlichungstermin vom 28. März 2009 konnte nicht mehr gehalten werden. Es ist bereits die zweite Verschiebung, nachdem Dragon Quest IX ursprünglich schon 2008 erscheinen sollte. Als Grund für die Verschiebung gab man schwerwiegende Fehler im Spiel an, die weitere Zeit zur Behebung benötigen. Dragon Quest IX spielt im Königreich der Engel, das rund um den Weltenbaum Yggdrassil errichtet wurde, und dem Königreich der Menschen. Der Held ist einer dieser Engel, verliert aber zu Beginn des Spiels diesen Status und muss sich ins Reich der Menschen begeben. Mit der Himmlischen Arche ist es möglich, zwischen diesen Welten zu reisen. Dafür benötigt der Held die Früchte der Göttin, die nur am Weltenbaum wachsen. Seit Mitte Dezember 2009 ist Dragon Quest IX das meistverkaufte Spiel der Dragon Quest Serie. Square Enix hat den Verkauf von zwischenzeitlich 4,15 Millionen Exemplaren eigens in einer Pressemitteilung bekanntgegeben. Denn diese Zahl bedeutet, dass Dragon Quest VII um 100.000 Einheiten überholt wurde, das bis dahin die Bestmarke hielt. In Deutschland ist Dragon Quest IX ab dem 23. Juli 2010 im Handel. Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:RPG Kategorie:Nintendo DS Kategorie:Dragon Quest Kategorie:2009 Nintendo DS-Spiel Kategorie:2010 Nintendo DS-Spiel